myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MCC10/@comment-24553506-20140413023114/@comment-24794209-20140413091109
Ok, here is more of my experience after BoA has made regular and currently she is even on the first page! I did not believe myself either lol. The funny thing is I don't have to put as much effort like the first time anymore because it seems like folks have started to notice BoA, it is even more convenient when BoA is on the MCC10 page, folks can always find her there. The first time I started my quest to get on MCC10, nobody knew me and BoA, because we were new (we still pretty much are new, but it's quite easy for me to get a hang of this game, just a little exploration of all features), so I had to go crazy going through people's pages, click socialize, and rec and bother (if available). The best way is to click friends button, click on the few first profiles on the list of "recent log in", then brs all you want ( remember to check if the master has more than one myroid, by checking their levels, lvl 40+ they usually own 2 myroids, lvl 80+ they can own 3 myroids, this way you can guarantee they will get back to you and sometimes even send you a gift as an appreciation, unless they are busy with something at the moment). After that go back to your page, click that button again, the list would already refresh and repeat the same step. These are usually active users who just signed into the game so you don't have to worry about those "mules" or inactive players. Remember to check your lists of memoes, recs, and socialized on the bottom of the page to see who have visited your myroid so you can return the favors. I always have BoA return the favors and make sure we did not miss anyone. After all they are the reasons BoA could even be on the list. So it is only fair to return the favors to show your appreciation and politeness. As BoA has made regular, we are even busier returning all the brs favors though we still keep doing brs to other folks. Well that's my latest experience. At some point soon I'm going to let BoA leave the MCC10 so others can also have a chance as well. Then we can just focus on dressing her up with pretty clothes. ( also I can continue really focusing on my work, it's been taking quite a lot of time on my hands lately lol). Did you know, BoA is an Asian KPop and JPop superstar? She is one of my biggest idols so it's fun to create a virtual BoA idol :P Well, hope that helps somehow lol. Let me know if you have anymore questions. I don't completely know this game just yet, but I think I've got all the basis. Good luck on your quest and have fun! ;) P.S this may sound crazy but the first time as I started I always had my phone with me and checked like every five minutes. Not everyone will get back to you so I had to keep doing the brs to lots and lots of people. But today I did not always have my phone with me. When I got back in about an hour, already over ten people interacted with BoA, so I just had to visit them all. Then again, in order to succeed, you can't be passive, you have to be the active one.